Until The End Of The World
by Ygraine vom See
Summary: Doug Phillips and Anthony Newman are lost in the time stream for over five years when something catastrophic happens. When the two scientists are expelled in 2002 from the time vortex, they expected a strange world full of danger and adventure. Has a time paradox caused the changes? Will they meet their friends again? As always: I don't own anything related to Time Tunnel. AU
1. Chapter 1-Strange New World

AN.:** This first chapter is only a short one, but I hope you get into this story anyway and enjoy it.**

They always knew when the time vortex would spit them out, because of the dizzy feeling that captured them just before. But this time it was like nothing they had ever experienced. There was pain, the feeling of loss, of despair. In their heads were an echo like thousand voices at once, crying, shouting, whispering. Sad, angry, accusing. And then...silence, darkness, the smell of wood and fire and wet soil.

Doug was the first whose eyes had adjusted to the darkness. He looked around and whispered:

"Tony? Tony, are you here?"

At first he got no an answer, but after some minutes he heard his friend calling his name.

"I'm over here, Tony!"

He saw Newman less than that he felt his presence. A look at Tony's face made him imagine how he himself probably looked like.

"What was that Doug? I thought my head would explode. Do you believe that something went wrong this time?"

Phillips shrugged.

"I don't know. I never felt myself this forlorn before. It was like a cord was ripped off."

The scientist looked around.

"Seems, we aren't alone."

He pointed at the faint gleam of a fire in some distance.

Tony got up from the ground he was sitting on.

"What do you think, Doug? In which time are we landed? And are we on earth?"

Phillips tried to brush the dirt of his suit.

"For me it looks like earth. Let's go to the fire, but with caution."

It wasn't easy to make the way in the darkness. More than once one of them stumbled, get caught by some climber or hit against an obstacle. It felt like an eternity until they came closer.

They hid themselves behind the bushes that surrounded the campfire. Tony counted nearly thirty people, some of them talking, some of them asleep. He threw a worried glance to his friend and whispered.

"Hard to say in which time we are from the look of this group."

Doug nodded and whispered back:

"They look exhausted and tired to me. We should make ourselves known."

But it was obviously not up to them to make that decision. A voice behind them said warningly:

"Don't move, stay where you are!"

"We have no harm in mind, we came here by accident. You can trust us." said Doug.

This earned him the laughter of at least six men.

"Turn around Mr. No harm in mind.. As if anybody here don't come by accident to this place. Where are you from? From the western part or the eastern part of this territory?"

Tony and Doug exchanged a glance and Newman asked:

"What Territory? We are strangers to this country."

"We are all strangers of some kind nowadays. But you look like Americans."

"We are from the United States of America, yes. But where are we now?"

Phillips tried to read the expression on the other mans face.

A hard laughter was the answer and one of the other men spoke up.

"We are in the middle of nowhere, if you're really interested. How did you come here? Fallen from a cloud? Have you been sent by the great Franklin from the east? Or by the government in the West?

Newman shook his head.

"No one has sent us. We came by ourselves and we have no clue what you're speaking of."

"Of course not. You were living in a cave until now I presume?"

The sarcasm in the voice was more than obvious.

"And if it would be so?" Phillips tried to gain time.

Another man came from the campfire.

"What's going on, Dean? "

"Two men, without weapons but I'm sure they are kind of spies. They pretend to know nothing, Niles."

"Then let's talk at the fire. You look like you could use some food and drink. Don't try to get away, we would be much faster than you and we have weapons."

*********************************TT********************************

A look at her watch told her, that the ship would leave the harbor soon. Time to get on board. She should be happy that it was an engine-driven ship, but the way it looked wasn't meant to appease her. Nonetheless she had to go, again. The message from her friends was clear. The group wasn't safe anymore, she should go as far away as possible. She would, even if it became more difficult with every time to find shelter. She shook her head, grabbed for her bag pack and went to the gangway. Given what she had been through in the last two years, this trip would be the height of luxury, even if the ship wasn't exactly a cruise liner.

Her cabin was small, but at least she did not have to share it with someone else.

The captain was unknown to her, but her intermediary had assured her that he was also one of their own. Nonetheless she decided to be cautious. With a swift movement she took her head cloth off and hid her long dark hair under a blonde short hair wig. Now she looked like the picture in the faked identity papers. Even this was luxury. She remembered the first couple of months in this strange new world, or better, in this strange new time, when she had to hide herself in weird places, without any identity papers at all, whether faked nor real ones. Hunted from the new government, prey for bounty hunters, her picture and that of her former colleagues and friends at nearly every wall. Alone and frightened, weak from hunger and thirst, followed by memories of more beautiful times, she fled from state to state. Without protection at her side, she soon became a strong, incisive and combative person. And soon she found out that not only was she on the run. First, she had no power to think. What had happened, why did it happen? It was all going so fast, that she did not know for a long time, why they had sent her in first place in a supposed security. She wandered for a whole year aimlessly, suspicious against other people, always looking for a bit of security, a place where she could rest. The destruction she saw on her way was almost incomprehensible. But the war had hardly left any stone unturned. She was just glad that she had not experienced this, even if that what happened next was no less disturbing. Finally she found shelter in the former city of Boston even if it hadn't looked like Boston anymore. Life was primitive in the present time, but slowly the damages, which were caused during the fighting, were about to be repaired. Who would have ever imagined that there would be a war that spread again all over the world? When looking for a shelter she also found in Boston a group of people who did not make the science, and especially not project Tic Toc, responsible for the prevailing conditions.

It had begun so slowly, so unnoticeable. Only the warning of an old friend of their project made them aware, that something deadly was going on.

When General Kirk in 1973 had decided to send her into the future, a save future, she protested, but to no avail.

The future wasn't more safe than the past. She learned that very fast. And even if she found other people, other scientist, who were on the run as she herself, she didn't know what happened to her friends. The only thing that gave her hope were the posters with the pictures of her and her colleagues and friends. If they were sought, they had to be still alive.

A knock at her cabin door interrupted her musings. She adjusted the wig, looked around the small room and then said:

"Come in!"

********************************TT***********************************

Phillips and Newman sat at the campfire after they had shared a decent meal with their capturers. The man, who was called 'Niles', handed them a mug with an unidentifiable beverage. Tony took a cautious sip and his eyebrows shot up.

"What's that?"

"It's Whiskey, must be very old, take care, it loosens the tongue."

"Did you give it to us because of that?" asked Doug.

Niles shook his head.

"We know who you are and all I can say, is: Welcome to our group!"

Phillips shot a quick glance at his colleague.

"Slow, please. What group? Where are we? And how do you know Dr. Newman and me?"

"Where we are? In the middle of nowhere as I said before. In former times it would have been Texas. What group? We are just a group of many. Refugees, chased by many different government groups. We are mostly scientists, recently we are regarded as enemies, because we want to normalize life again. And how do we know you and your friend? You are famous, even not in a good way. Don't get me wrong. It isn't our way of thinking, but that of the new photo hanging on every wall, if present, and if not, then at every tree, at every ruin and in each window. Photos of you and your colleagues from Tic Toc, I mean. You have to know, that your are dangerous people, who are firstly responsible of the war, and secondly want to build machines which would destroy the whole known world. Not so much of the known world is really left, that could be destroyed. I hope you realize that the so-called leaders are a little paranoid. Before you ask more, in our midst is a man, who you should know."

When Doug and Tony saw a man coming from the other end of the fire on, they stood up. They actually knew him, even if he had changed. The former golden boy had become an obviously bitter and cynical man because of the physical and psychological injuries. With one voice said Phillips and Newman:

"Jerry? Jerry Briggs!"

*******************************TT**************************

As the door of her cabin was opened, she was faced with a man who was probably the captain of the ship. His uniform consisted of a mix between the clothing of Jack Sparrow and that of a captain of a luxury liner. He had a three-cornered hat pulled low over his face, and said huskily:  
"Show me your papers. And whats with my payment?"

With an imperceptible hesitation, the woman picked up a wallet and took out her ID and a kind of ticket. Then she took a step forward at the strange visitor.

"First: Who are you? And second: Of what payment do you speak?"

A chuckle escaped the throat of the man.

"You do not recognize me? That disappoints me hard. Yet I have always tried to meet all your wishes."

He pushed the three-cornered hat into his neck.

"It's payment enough for me, to transport you where ever you want to go, !"

For the first time in the past two years overlaid a radiant smile Ann MacGregor's face.

"That's ... I can hardly believe it! ... Bill, Bill Banders, manager of the recreation area! What are you doing here? And...and do you know something about the others?"

The facial expression of the scientist was again very seriously.

Banders put a reassuring hand on the shoulder of the woman.

"Come on deck and watch as our ship leaves the port. Afterwards, I'll give you something that will answer many of your questions. If you still want to know something, I am at your disposal. And do not worry that you give yourself away, there are only a few passengers on board and I know them well. "

"Just one question Bill. Are ... are Doug and Tony also in this time?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Harsh Reality

**AN: It took me a little longer to get into the story, but now I have a direction and a changed plot in mind. This chapter has still more explanations than action, but that will change soon. At one point I made a reference to another story of mine (Behind the veil) and that with good reason. But more of this later ;-)...Please read and enjoy! And if you like to say something, leave a little review!**

The fire had burned down and apart from the sounds of the forest at night, it was quiet. Jerry, Doug and Tony sat together on a blanket, each of them deep in thoughts. Jerry, who couldn't fathom, that their plan did work, allowed himself the feeling of relief. Phillips and Newman on the other hand had much to contemplate, after what Jerry had told them.

The three men looked up, when Niles came over to them.

"Try to get some sleep, all of you!"

Turning to Doug and Tony, he added:

"We'll meet tomorrow with a group of scientists that come directly from the former state of California. It is time that we do something about the people who want to turn the rest of humanity into hunters and gatherers again."

He handed the two time travelers each a blanket and wished them a good night.

It wasn't really a good night, but when they awoke, they felt less exhausted and the pains from the last transfer were gone.

They washed themselves at the brook, and then went back to the camp, from which it clearly smelled of coffee.

Jerry waved to them and a petite woman with red curly hair pressed them a tin cup in hand. She looked at the two of them curious and as Newman answered that look questioningly, she smiled at him.

"Good to see you again, Dr. Newman."

When he moved his eyebrows, she smiled again.

"You don't remember me, right?"

She gave Jerry a cup and turned away. Even while walking, she said to Tony:

"Melissa Davis. Computer expert. I was mostly busy on the processors in the main control room."

Now it dawned on him. He had been for a few times with the young woman, while she saved calculations or results for him. She had brought him, just like now, coffee and they had exchanged a few words. Miss Davis had begun on the same day as he to work for Project Tic Toc.

Newman grinned.

"My memory is not what it once was."

Melissa Davis turned around.

"Apology accepted!" and winked at him.

Still grinning, he sat down with Doug and Jerry.

" How many people from our project are in this group? "

Jerry shrugged his shoulders.

"Only few, maybe four or five. "

Phillips had been silent and just watched what was going on around him. Jerry had told them the night before what had happened. The fact that there had been a war, that changed the whole world and brought mankind to the brink of ruin. That this war suddenly two years ago came to an end. Not because reason was victorious, much more because the resources were depleted. And that now as the destruction should be repaired, Culprits were sought. After 27 years of war, different groups, who wanted to rule, were formed. But most of these groups pursued their own goals. Only one thing they had in common: They made science responsible for the extent of the destruction. And even if Project Tic Toc was top secret, amazingly many people knew about it. It was easy to say that the time travelers were to blame. For the war in the first place, but also for the destruction of the known civilization.

That was the beginning of the witch hunt against the people who worked for Tic Toc, but also for all other scientists and people who had something to do even remotely with science.

It was not logical and Phillips racked his brain, if he and Tony had not yet triggered a paradox in one of their adventures.

And then Briggs had told of how Dr. Swain, General Kirk, himself and Sergeant Jiggs had remained until the end of 1975 in the tunnel complex. When it was ultimately inevitable, they had traveled to the year 2000 through the time tunnel. He also said that they had exempted the members of the team, whether they wanted to stay or rather wanted to go home to their families. There were surprisingly many who remained, and then went into an uncertain future.

According to Jerry's report, Ray probably had created something of an evacuation plan and if everything had worked properly, they would have arrived at the same place at the same time. But that was not the case. The team was scattered all over the world. And even now, in 2002, Jerry did not know if all that had gone through the time tunnel, actually landed in the future. There were hardly any communication facilities. Telephone, television, and radio no longer worked and when it went to the "new" rulers that would remain so.

Silently Doug drank his coffee, ate something that was offered to him without knowing what he ate. The question that was foremost on his mind, he had not asked. And Briggs had told nothing of her. Phillips assumed that Jerry did not know that Dr. MacGregor was important to him.

Tony, who has always been the more impatient of the two, knew no restraint. He had sat down to Melissa Davis and she told him everything she knew. Even if she did not belong to the inner circle of the team, she knew much of what was going on.

Later Newman and Phillips met at the brook and talked about what they have learned. Yet they did not understand everything, it was too fantastic, to utopian and yet they were aware that they've landed in a reality that was like a nightmare.

Tony had picked up some pebbles and threw them now gradually into the water as he watched his friend, who seemed to be miles away in thought.

"What do we do now, Doug? Stay with the people here? Make our way alone to ... yes, to what to do, anyway?"

Phillips was startled out of his thoughts.

"I do not know, Tony. I ... I'd like to know what happened to Ann. Jerry has not mentioned her."

"But Melissa had!"

"Who is Melissa?"

Tony explained it to Doug and added:

"According to Melissa, Ann went first through the tunnel. Against her will. But Kirk and Swain wanted to keep her safe. Till now no one has heard from her."

He hesitated a moment.

"It could be that Jerry knows something about her. He's not long with the people here. And Melissa has talked to him when he once was drunk. He said something about Ann, but she was not the wiser after the talk."

Phillips nodded absently.

"The question is, are we stranded here? Is the tunnel still functional? Will we be offset against our will, because we are still connected to the time vortex?"

Tony shook his head.

"No clue, but the pain and the strange sensation after the transfer can also mean that the connection is torn. Has Jerry said, what would happen to us when the team went away?"

"No, I have the feeling that he conceals something. Maybe we should wait for this other group and then decide what to do."

"I agree with you, Doug. And until then, we should learn as much as possible about this time.

From all what I've heard and seen so far, we're in a world, where only the strong survive. According to Melissa there is a town not far from here, where the group will gather supplies. That is to say we will plunder the houses and stores that aren't occupied. And if people live there, maybe we have to fight. Look at them, Doug. Would you believe, that they were civilized, serious scientists? They look like a bunch of outlaws."

"Mmh, but what shall we do? Starve to death because we like to stay as we are? Or it is better to adapt to this new kind of existence, so that we have the chance to reach the tunnel complex and undo this war and its aftermath."

"Well so we shall also plunder and steal?"

"Tony, I like this idea as little as you, but if it's inevitable, we will do it. If only to live to reach our goal."

Newman shrugged.

"What if the tunnel doesn't exists anymore? What if Ann, Ray and Kirk are dead?"

"I don't want to give up, Tony. I will find them. Or at least a trace of them. Maybe this other group had information's. And after the meeting I will have a word with Jerry Briggs. He seems so changed and I can't get rid of the feeling, that he hide a lot from us."

Tony shrugged again.

"Maybe you're right, Doug. We are only here since yesterday and I'm more than confused."

"Same here, Tony."

********************************TT**********************************

The night air was balmy and the dark sky full of stars. Ann MacGregor stood at the railing and looked at the wide expanse of the sea. It was the third day of her travel and never before in the past two years she felt so relaxed and secure. If it was the presence of not only Bill Banders but also Sergeant Jiggs, who served as first officer of the ship, or the messages she received by Bill, she didn't know. But it was nice not have to fight for food or water, for shelter or for the naked life. She was exhausted, more than she liked to admit.

She took a look around, but she was the only one on deck. The other passengers were, to her relief, refugees like herself. Among them was a couple with a little daughter. The girl named Kathleen quickly gained confidence in Ann. And Ann liked the child, even if it was a reminder of things, that she wanted in her life, but would never have. Ann knew that she should be careful who she trusts, but when the parents of Kathleen told her, that they had to flee, because she was a physician and he an astrophysicist, she opened up to them, if only a little. The blonde wig and a fake identity gave her security, because she did not look like herself anymore. Betty and John Dermott confided to Ann, who went by the name of Angela Bernheim, that they were on the way to Germany.

Reports said, that Europe wasn't as much damaged than the rest of the world, even if that doesn't meant much. At least the hunt for scientists wasn't in high gear. And as Ann hesitantly told them, that she too was on the way to Berlin, the seemingly happy couple invited her to stay with them, as long as she wished. Ann thanked them, but as she wasn't sure what the near future had in store for her, she declined, with the promise to stay in touch with them and Kathleen of course.

With a small smile on her lips she looked up to the starry sky. The papers, that Bill gave her, had lifted a little the weight from her heart. It were letters from General Kirk and Dr. Swain which explained a lot. She read them again and again until she knew them by heart. On one hand, now she knew what had happened after she was gone, but on the other hand, she was alone like before. The longing for the people who were dear to her, was as strong as before. And the longing for the man her heart belonged to, was indescribable. And if she would ever see him again, was not even written in the stars.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that Bill Banders stood beside her.

Only when he cleared his throat, Ann turned her head to the side.

She smiled. Bill was still the man for all cases, like he was when he worked for Project Tic Toc, He and Jiggs were thick as thieves then and now. Jiggs, who always seemed so stern and serious, had as much mischief in mind like Bill. And both of them were absolutely reliable. If they promised something, it was just as good as if it were already done. It was good to have such friends in this chaotic times. And Ann was very thankful that she had met the two of them again.

Banders cleared his throat again.

"Won't you come in, it gets colder."

Now that Bill had said it, she realized that a cool wind was blowing.

"Are you worried about my health? Or is there anything else what you want to tell me?"

"Since when can you read minds?" he joked, but became earnest at once.

"We have news, Ann. The other passengers are in their quarters, so we can talk in the Mess Hall, if one can describe this lousy excuse for a canteen in that way."

Ann's mind raced immediately. What could have happened? And how came Jiggs and Bill of news. The last question she immediately rejected. Jiggs and Bill were earlier able to find everything without anyone knew how they did it. Why should this have changed.

Bill smiled reassuring.

"Don't worry, it's not too bad."

After she doffed her coat and brought it into her room, she went to the Mess Hall. Even if Bill always grumbled about it, the room was big enough and cozy. The cook was one of the employees from the former staff canteen at Tic Toc and he tried to make the Mess Hall friendlier. Somehow Ann felt at home since the first meal she had have on board of this ship.. Jiggs opened a bottle of wine and Ann didn't ask, from where he had it.

"Out with it, Bill, Jiggs. I'm not accustomed anymore to wait for news."

Both men shared a look, but it was Jiggs, who spoke.

"We received the signal, Dr. MacGregor!"

Uncomprehendingly she looked at the man.

"The signal? What signal?"

Bill handed the scientist a glass of wine.

"Relax, it will take some time to explain."

Ann took a sip and leaned back in her chair.

"I'll listen closely!"

Jiggs nodded and continued.

"After you were gone through the tunnel, it was soon clear, that this war wasn't a thing of a moment. Dr. Swain, Dr. Briggs and some of the other scientists tried to transfer Newman and Phillips into your time line, to no avail. Sometimes they had them on the view screen, sometimes they had you on the view screen, but never they could establish a voice connection. Then Dr. Swain had an idea. I can't give you the technical details, because I'm no scientist, only a soldier. And even Bill, who has more knowledge about all things, can't explain, what they have done or tried to do.

All I know is, that General Kirk took care of the concealment of the Tunnel Complex and Ray, Jerry and some others developed a program, that should send Newman and Phillips into the year 2002. If this would be the case, the tunnel should be destroyed automatically. Then the signal would be sent to all of us. I don't know how many have the required equipment available. Our ship may look like a wreck, but it is much more than meets the eye. We received the signal as well as Kirk and Swain and some others. And Kirk had a short radio contact with Bill. The plan was changed.

Our ship will go, as intended, to Hamburg. Our passengers will leave us, with one exception. You will sail with us first to the Caribbean, until Kirk can contact you."

Ann had listened closely to the moment as Jiggs told, whereby the signal was triggered.

"Does that mean that Doug is here in this time line? And Tony too? "

Bill and Jiggs smiled.

"If everything went according to the plan, they should be in this time. But we don't know where they are."

"Can we, I mean, have we the opportunity to locate them?"

"No, all we can hope for is, that they met some other former Tic Toc employees. And that Kirk and Ray find a way to contact them. You know, that they are in Australia?"

"Then why should I go to the Caribbean? Why not to Australia, to find them and together we can try to find Doug and Tony, and the others. And why didn't they mentioned this program in their letters?" She thought for a moment.

"I could go back to the USA. You know, that I have met Jerry there and I know the group in which he is a member."

"Because Kirk fears for your safety and for the things you have with you, he thought it best, if you are as far from the USA as possible."

"Can we make radio contact with Kirk again? I need to speak with him."

"No, he will contact us, please have patience."

"Of course. If you would excuse me. I need to think."

Bill accompanied her to the door.

"If you need to talk with someone, we are here for you, you know?"

With a little smile Ann breathed a chaste kiss on Bill's cheek.

"Thank you for being such a good friend. You and Jiggs. But just now, I need some time for me alone. Sleep well, we'll see us at breakfast."

********************************TT**********************************

Tony closed the zipper of his jacket and went over to Doug. He grinned a bit, because his friend looked strange without his suit. The khaki pants and black T-shirt was a sight, on which he only would get used to with time. Just like Tony, Phillips had pulled on a thick padded leather jacket.

The expected group had not yet arrived in the afternoon. So Niles Harrison, who was something like the leader of the squad, had decided that they would pay the small town, which was about 5 miles away, a visit.

And for the first time since their arrival Doug and Tony became aware of the extent of the destruction. The forest in which they have landed seemed to be an exception. Desert, ruins, destroyed buildings were everywhere. Abandoned cars at the roadside, if there still were roads. The desolation that triggered this sight in the two time travelers was greater than any despair that they had experienced many times in their adventures.

To their great relief, the village was deserted. First, Newman and Phillips participated only reluctantly in what Niles called a "shopping spree". But they quickly came to the realization that the people, who had brought them to their campfire, were no outlaws. They took what they thought necessary, but only as much as they needed. Niles advised Doug and Tony to seek other clothing and ultimately there were also a few electrical devices that Jerry packed into a van that was still roadworthy. And they were lucky, Tony discovered a gas station where there seemed to be sufficient gasoline. The van was fueled and they filled a few spare tanks. Of course it would not last for all eternity, but after Doug had tested two jeeps and even these were still roadworthy, Niles slapped him on the shoulder and said that they were from now on no longer guests, but members of the small community.

The way back was much easier with the cars and when they arrived, the camp was filled with strangers. Harrison was looking for familiar faces and found them apparently fast.

"Hey Theofanos, Eleni!"

While Niles welcomed the two relatively young people, Tony saw, how Melissa Davis suddenly stood like thunderstruck

"What is it, Melissa?"

"Nothing, Tony, I will tell you later, first I have to get out of here."

Shortly thereafter, the astonished Tony had lost sight of her.

Shaking his head, Newman went to the fire, which was newly rekindled. He saw Jerry came by together with a dark haired, broad-shouldered man. It was obvious that they knew each other. Tony was startled when Doug suddenly spoke beside him:

"Do you know this man? I mean the guy who is with Jerry?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"For a moment I thought, I've seen him before, but I'm not sure, from where I should know him."

Phillips looked at Jerry and the unknown man.

"I had the feeling that he wanted to come over to us. But Briggs stopped him."

Tony shrugged.

"Maybe they know each other from former times and Jerry wanted to talk to him in private."

From their point it seemed that Jerry had a heated discussion with the newcomer and now also Tony was suspicious, especially when the stranger turned to Phillips and Newmans direction and Briggs grabbed for his arm, to get hold of him. But at last the stranger freed himself from Briggs grip and greeted the time travelers.

"Dr. Phillips, Dr. Newman! I'm very glad to see you alive! Excuse my manners, you will not know me. I'm Ted Marshall, Dr. Ted Marshall. I'm...I was the replacement for Dr. Burkhardt at Tic Toc."

Tony's and Doug's faces lit up.

Doug reached out his hand and Dr. Marshall shook it vehemently.

Phillips thought for a second.

"Now I know, where I've seen you." He turned to his colleague.

"Tony, do you remember our adventure in Vienna? When we where in the tunnel, but halfway in another dimension? I've seen Dr. Marshal in the main control room. But I don't think, he has seen me!"

The physician shook his head.

"No, I hadn't the pleasure. But now...it is really good to meet you. When yesterday I received the signal, I couldn't believe that the insane plan of Ray Swain eventually works."

Tony held up his hand.

"Just a moment. What signal, what plan?"

Ted Marshal grinned.

"Let's sit at the fire and talk. I will try to explain it to you, all of it, as far as I'm involved."

***************************TT**********************

One could believe that the two men who were sitting on a rock by the sea, were on vacation. But this would be a mistaken impression. The fishing rods weren't for pleasure in the water, but to provide today's lunch. When from far away they heard the sound of a motor, the taller of the two picked up a rifle and climbed down.

A car, that had maybe seen better times, came to a stop and a man got out, with his hands in the air.

"Woody, it's only me!"

General Kirk lowered the rifle.

"Leroy! Where from do you come? I thought you were in San Francisco?"

The man with the thinning hair smiled wryly.

"What is still there of San Francisco isn't much. I've actually found a functional airplane and a pilot who brought me here. I need you and Ray. The signal was sent yesterday. "

"We know, and we had radio contact with Bill Banders, you know him?"

"Of course."

Kirk waved to Ray.

"Ann is on board of his ship."

"That's good, but not so important right now. It is time that we come into action. If Phillips and Newman are actually at this time, then we need to find all people, which had to do with Tic Toc and bring them together at one place. "

"That will not be easy, Leroy. And we agreed, that here in Australia we have very good conditions."

Meanwhile, Dr. Raymond Swain had joined the two men.

"Hello Senator Clarke."

Clarke chuckled.

"Hello, Dr. Swain. Long time, that I have heard this title, but maybe it is time to be a

Senator again. Mrs. Franklin, the leader of the Eastern Union, as she calls her group, is gaining more and more followers. Although she don't want that our civilization will be restored, but at least she is moderate in her aversion to progress and also scientists. And she takes the history of our time tunnel for a fairy tale. I will join her and tell her that I'm my own son, so to speak. Just in case that my name still has any meaning."

Kirk nodded.

"And what, in your opinion, should we do?"

"First, give up your hermitage. Fly back with me to America. The Tunnel Complex is destroyed, but the Special Army base still exists. As far as I know it is deserted. And I don't think anyone still remember it. Just think of the possibilities that open up."

Kirk shook his head.

"It's a far fetched idea, Leroy. Without Phillips, Newman and MacGregor the chances to change things are zero. But I will follow you."

"Me too," added Swain.

They send a last longing look at the beach and the sea, before the car brought them away. Somehow the idea to stay here and live only from day to day was not so bad as they had thought. But now it was too late. They had to face the harsh reality and made the best of it.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3 - Separate Ways

**AN.: Sorry it took me so long again, but I had to go to the hospital because I had an erysipelas and was treated with intravenous antibiotics. As a small compensation this chapter is a really long one. **

**Read and enjoy! Reviews are always welcome!**

The weather in Hamburg wasn't inviting. The cold wind blew the heavy rains over the pier. The erstwhile busy and famous harbor seemed deserted. No one took notice of the freighter, which appeared very much in need of repair.

Bill Banders went to the building whose faded letters made it recognizable as the harbor master's office.

Ann stood at the railing, clad in a heavy raincoat, her face hidden by the hood, watching him disappear behind the door. It was like a scene from an old black and white movie. She saw a carriage approaching, pulled by two horses, which had seen better times. And a second and third carriage followed. She felt a tug at her sleeve and looked aside.

"Kathleen? What are you doing here? I thought, we had told you to stay indoors until Uncle Bill comes back."

The small girl shrugged.

"It's boring indoors and Mum is sick again. Please, let me stay with you."

Ann knew that Kathleen was very headstrong and that she should be more severe with her. But it was probably the last time she would see the Girl. Even if she had promised to stay in touch, she wasn't sure if this would be possible.

"Okay, Kathleen, you can stay, but you will do what I tell you, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Kathleens little face was glowing in delight.

Slowly Ann became worried. Bill was much longer in the office, than she had anticipated.

Meanwhile Jiggs and the two crewman had begun to unload the ship. The other passengers, which would go of board, helped them. Kathleen watched a few seagulls, which flew over her head, waiting for goodies. It was peaceful and calm, the rain notwithstanding, but the uneasy feeling, that Ann had, didn't go away. Too often in the past years she was in a similar situation of false security. Her senses on high alert, she watched the carriages, that were loaded with the freight. Finally she saw Bill coming out of the office. He smiled to her and waved his hand to Kathleen, before he stepped on the gangway.

Jiggs came over.

"Any difficulties?"

"Yes, I will tell you but not with the child in hearing range."

Ann grabbed for Kathleens hand.

"Enough for now. Go back to your parents, please. No, that's an order, young lady!"

Ann assured herself, that Kathleen was nowhere in sight and asked Banders:

"What's the matter?"

"The guy, who pretend to be the harbor master, said that the freight is welcome, but not our passengers. When I gave him the papers, he shook his head and said it wasn't important, that the people have papers, because in this times, papers are just that. Paper! Fortunately the guy is corruptible. I bribed him with a carton of cigarettes and a bottle of my best whiskey. But only five passengers are allowed to go from board. And no children. So we have a problem."

Jiggs shook his head.

"Are you sure, that this so called harbor master will stay true to his word?"

"No, I'm not sure, but I see only one solution. We send the four chemists on their way and try to get the Dermott family off board elsewhere."

"Maybe one of the chemists will relinquish his place, but what will we do with Kathleen, can we smuggle her from board?" inquired Ann.

Jiggs laughed.

"Dr. MacGregor, you're the best. That's a good idea. We will invite the harbor master for a drink to our mess hall, maybe under the disguise, that we want to show him some other delicacies and then we'll get him drunk. Our two crewman and me will make sure that nobody is watching, and we can smuggle them all out of here."

But Bill shook his head.

"I fear that won't work. I will talk to our passengers."

In the end it was decided, that the four chemists should go and the Dermott's would stay behind.

"I could go, too," said Ann.

"For me it makes no sense to stay on board like a Pirate-Queen."

Thereby they had missed the intense discussion between Betty and John Dermott until John came over.

"Betty and I have spoken about this again. I really need to go to Berlin. Not only because my relatives live there, if they are still alive, but also because I know that some former colleagues of me are there."

He hesitated for a moment before he turned to Ann MacGregor.

"Don't be afraid, that we will betray your false identity, but Betty and I know, that you aren't Angela Bernheim, because Angela was a friend of us. She's dead and we were witnesses of how she died. Am I right that you're Dr. Ann MacGregor from Project Tic Toc?"

In a second Bill had a pistol in his hand, but Ann laid her hand on his wrist.

"Don't Bill."

Then she turned back to John Dermott

"You're right. What do you want to do with this knowledge?"

"Do with it? You got me totally wrong! I admire you and your colleagues and your work of course. I want to go to Berlin to find my workmates. And then, maybe, with your and your comrades knowledge we can build a new time tunnel, to end this...this situation."

"Stop, John, just a moment. I'm not sure, if we can change the world backwards. And to think of a new tunnel or maybe go to our old complex and bring it to life again, is a very far fetched idea. We would need Doug Phillips and Tony Newman."

John Dermott sank into a chair.

"Are they still alive?"

"I don't know." said Ann with a heavy heart.

"But...has anyone the papers, the blueprints or whatsoever from the Project? There are some bright minds scattered all over the world. So surely it should be possible to revive the time machine again."

Dermott looked to his wife and his daughter.

"It must be possible, if only for our children. They should have a carefree life, without hunger and thirst and pain. With a roof over their heads and the choice to be what ever they want. You see what will happen? These so called politicians want for us a life as in very ancient times, but what for? Do you know it?"

Ann shook her head.

"Don't think I can't understand you. But I'm on the run. For what else should I disguise myself as your dead friend? I'll trust you. I'm the one with all construction plans, blueprints and calculations. And I don't know, what I shall do. Since two years I'm on the run, from place to place without any idea what I can do. All I want, is the same as you. Live my life with people I love, in peace. But how?"

She looked to Bill Banders, but he shook his head with a warning glance.

"I have to go." Dermott said.

"Betty will stay with Kathleen on board. And I will try to find as many scientifically trained people as possible. The times get better, so I've heard. That means we can stay in contact. You and Betty can find shelter in New York. Betty knew where. We have friends there, friends like you and us."

A few hours later the cargo was turned off and new freight was loaded into the cargo bay.

Bill, Jiggs and Ann had have a loud and somewhat heated discussion, but in the end it was Ann's decision, that she would go to New York with Betty and Kathleen Dermott, with the promise to wear her wig and the false papers.

John Dermott said good bye to his wife and daughter and Bill gave him a wireless set, that was fixed on a special frequency.

The pier was deserted with the exception of the harbor master, who stood at the end of the gangway. He greeted the men and had a fleeting look at the papers. Then he said that they had the opportunity for a carriage ride into the city. He explained the way to them, and with a last look at the freighter, the men walked down the pier.

Ann had gone along with Betty Dermott to the accommodations. Kathleen was overtired and whined, so that Betty wanted to put her to bed. They heard a few muffled blows and Ann told Betty to remain below deck. Even when she was still half on the stairs, she heard screams and occasional shots. The ship's engine has just been started and Banders shoved Ann aside.

"They have shot the men, we must get away from here!"

"What? We need to see if someone lives and needs help!"

"We have to go, Ann. I don't want to lose you nor the little girl and her mother. We can't do anything for the others, they are dead, for sure."

Ann ran to the railing and tried to see something. She saw three bodies lying on the pier and a trail of blood, which disappeared behind a corner.

When she turned around, Betty stood there, confusion in her face and then Ann saw the understanding in her face. As long as she lived, Ann would never forget the shrill scream that pierced the incipient dusk.

While Jiggs, Bill and the crew brought the ship out of the harbor, Ann could just catch the woman who fainted.

Later, after she had calmed Kathleen, who did not understand what had happened, she stood with Betty on deck. Ann knew that there was no comfort and so she only took the woman in her arms and cried along with her. And while Betty Dermott wept over a dead body, Ann's tears flow for a man of whom she did not know whether he was still alive.

******************************TT****************************

General Haywood Kirk didn't knew, what he had expected, but surely not this. After a few trials and tribulations they had arrived, with the help from a group of former NASA employees, in Houston. The large control center was almost completely destroyed, but what was left of it, served as headquarter for the "Eastern Union". People whirled around, a campfire burned in one of the rooms; and on a makeshift stage stood a chair, which looked like a pilot's seat from a Space Shuttle. In it sat a small woman, with china-blue hair and piercing green eyes.

Kirk changed a glance with Raymond Swain. Leroy Clarke stopped and turned to his friends.

"This is Venus Franklin. As far as I know, she was the girlfriend of the last President of the United States. Some people say, that, if she would have been the President, the war would have been over far earlier. She is very intelligent, but unfortunately she is just as crazy. It would be best, if you don't talk at all. I will make the introduction, don't argue against anything I say, please."

Three hours later they sat at the campfire, still confused and not really sure, what had happened.

Only one thing seemed sure: The former Senator Clarke was the new Senator Clarke. Venus Franklin took an immediate liking to the clever man and after a lengthy conversation she named him to her closest adviser.

"That went better than I hoped. From here, we can certainly look with ease after our friends. Of course we will have to be careful, this woman is unpredictable".

Kirk raised his hand.

"Just a moment, Leroy. We can't stay here. Ray and I will try to go to Arizona. Maybe the tunnel isn't wholly destroyed. Maybe we can restore it. And even when not, it would be an ideal spot to hide and also a meeting place for all who were involved in Tic Toc. And those who now want to be involved. We aren't politicians, this is your place to work at."

"Okay, Woody, I will see to it, that you have the opportunity to go to Arizona. But surely you can stay for a few days. I think here are lots of interesting things for us to find."

In the rubble Ray had found some technical device that he only divulged in part. Most of it he hid in a truck that was available to Kirk and him The new leader might be against technical achievements, but she used it nevertheless.

Clarke had convinced Venus Franklin that Kirk and Ray, which he had presented to her as highly decorated military leaders, would make an old military base for her functional again. And Franklin, who feared nothing more than an attack of another political group, was willing to give them any assistance. But Kirk and Ray just wanted the truck, food and water.

When the three men took leave of each other, Clarke handed the General a high-performance radio.

"We will stay in touch and maybe you can even receive radio signals from other people. Take care of yourself and good luck!"

"Thanks, Leroy, we will see us again. Try to stay alive here in this madhouse."

Clarke saw the truck was getting smaller and smaller and then disappeared from his sight. If he had known in 1968 what awaited him, he would not have been so eager to visit the Time Tunnel. But then he would have never met these people, who had become part of his life.

************************TT**************************

They were for days on the go. After Dr. Marshall had explained to them, what Kirk, Ray and Jerry had accomplished to bring them into this time line, he had stayed a few days with them. Then he left, with the promise to come back soon and bring a few horses. He himself was on horseback along the way. Doug saw the logic in it. A horse needed no fuel or spare parts. Niles, who seemingly knew the area very well, had told Doug, that in the evening they would be at the border to Kansas. From there on they would try to reach Wichita.

Phillips nodded. Niles was a man of few words and it was okay for Doug. When they set camp in the evenings, Niles told him and occasionally Tony, who was much on his own these days, what happened, where they came from and what they have in mind. Niles had taught Physics at the University of Boston, from there he was acquainted with Theofanos and Eleni, who had joined them. They were brother and sister, who had not been able to go back to their Greek homeland. Niles had taken care of the two of them, but after a raid on the group, they had been separated from him. So much the happier he was that they had found shelter in Glenwood Springs, where Dr. Marshall was hiding.

Until now, the way had been pleasantly easy. From time to time they had met other people who were not hostile and sometimes they had shared the fire and the food with them, or heard news and made barter. Doug found it odd how quickly he and Tony had become accustomed to these circumstances. On the other hand, they knew it not otherwise from their time travels. Also then they have had to adapt quickly.

Nevertheless, Doug was worried. His conversation with Jerry had provided nothing except that Phillips was sure that Briggs held a grudge against him. Tony had pulled back and was mostly together with either Eleni or Melissa. He did not take it amiss, but he watched his friend with concern. Also he wasn't able to figure Melissa Davis out. She was vanished without a trace, while Ted Marshall was with them and only came back when he was gone again.

Then there were the increasingly violent discussions on how to proceed. After the Californians arrived, the group had split into two camps. Most had no desire to move from place to place, they wanted to build a new life. Find a city, rebuild this and live there. The others, including Niles, were of the opinion that there could be no new life under the current circumstances. They feared the degeneration of mankind, if technical progress should not be allowed or only to some kind of degree. Not a day passed without controversy. And the worst thing for Doug was, that Tony was of a different opinion than himself.

The dusk fell over the ruins of the small town, which should give them protection during this night. Doug had a cup and a plate in hand and searched for a place at the fire, when he heard the sound of hoof beats. He turned around and noticed a group of riders who approached very quickly. Tony stood beside him, a revolver in his hand. But Doug had recognized the foremost rider.

"Keep calm, it's Ted Marshall!"

Tony lowered his weapon and nodded to his friend.

"Excuse me, I should warn Melissa."

Before Phillips could ask, Tony Newman was gone. Phillips placed his dishes at the ground and went to the newcomers.

The physician greeted the time traveler and supplied his horse with water.

They had enough wood to keep the fire going and Marshall had brought some bottles of whiskey. Whilst the evening meal and the ensuing obligatory discussion, Dr. Marshall hadn't said much, but observed especially Tony and Doug. And he saw, that he was likewise observed by Jerry Briggs. He needed to talk with the three of them, but it seemed impossible with all these people around. Marshal wasn't only a physician but also a trained psychologist. The hidden tension was nearly palpable for him. Phillips was obviously tired and from him radiated so much despair and concern, that Marshall sat beside him and handed him his own bottle. Phillips shook his head.

"Thanks, Doc, but I don't want to drink myself into oblivion. Did you hear the discussion of earlier? What do you say? What will you do, Dr. Marshall?"

"Come, let's go to a quieter place. It would be good, if Briggs and Newman could join us."

To the astonishment of Doug, Jerry and Tony weren't particularly eager to talk with Marshall. And for the umpteenth time Doug asked himself, what went wrong during the last days. But the physician was not deterred. And it took them not so very long and they sat at a small fire away from prying eyes, and ears.

"At first, I want to say, that I've no more knowledge about why this war had happened and if Dr. Phillips and Dr. Newman maybe are responsible for it. And for me and many others this is irrelevant. We have to decide, what we want to do. From the earlier discussion I've learned, that there is much disagreement between all of you."

Ted Marshall hesitated, took a sip from his flask and continued to speak.

"I was until yet in Glenwood Springs, Colorado. I've been born there and my family lived there since three generations. Luckily our farmhouse was spared the destruction and some of my relatives are still alive. I could stay there, of course. But when I've heard, that Phillips and Newman are back, I had to search for you. And now...to make it short. I've had radio contact with Kirk and Swain. They are on their way to Arizona and want to make the entrance to the tunnel accessible again

The former employees of Tic Toc are indeed scattered to the four winds, but with time we will surely find many. Bill Banders and Sergeant Jiggs, for example, are, according to Swain, as a kind of privateers on the seven seas."

Doug interjected:

"I thought, you've said, the tunnel was destroyed in the moment, when we came into this time line?"

"I think, that Kirk and Ray hope that it is otherwise."

Briggs, who had listened with his head down looked up and interfered hesitantly.

"The tunnel isn't destroyed! Or better, it should not be destroyed. I...I reversed some of Swains modifications. If it worked, the tunnel may be damaged, but not completely destroyed."

Doug smiled at the younger man.

"That's good, Jerry. This leaves us the chance to change the past! "

Tony shook his head.

"Don't take offense, Doug, but you should still know, that we never could change the past."

"If we have created a time paradox, then we can undo it."

Tony laughed without humor.

"Tell me, where will you start? We could have created a paradox at every time we came from the vortex. Happened it, when we were halfway in another dimension? Or when Ann was kidnapped? Maybe when I met my younger self in Pearl Harbor, or as soon as I went into the tunnel or when we were in Jericho?

And what if it has nothing to do with Tic Toc and our time travels? Has it ever occurred to you that we are not responsible for this?

Do you want to go back into the time vortex? Maybe forever? Just to realize at some point, that we haven't caused a paradox?.It will be much better, if we rebuild our world, than to run after far fetched ideas. Believe me, Doug, I'm not the only one, who thinks so."

With that, Newman got up and went away.

Doug was about to follow him, when Dr. Marshall laid a hand on his wrist.

"Let him be. He is angry and just as desperate as we all are. Tomorrow morning sees it all differently.

Phillips nodded.

"Has Kirk or Dr. Swain said anything of Ann?"

Doug looked expectantly at the physician.

But Marshall shook his head.

"No, nothing, sorry!"

Doug awoke from loud voices. He sat up and saw Niles Harrison talking to a group of strangers. Phillips grabbed his leather jacket and went over to them. Soon he realized that he had seen some of the new arrivals before. This was confirmed to him, when three men came laughing up to him.

"Dr, Phillips, good to see you. And Dr. Newman is also here."

Doug had to think, but then he remembered the names again.

"Dr. Armitage, Ensign Chapelle and Mr. Saunders, right?"

"Yes. We are happy to meet you. It's always good to see familiar faces in this time."

Even among the other foreigners were some employees of Tic Toc. After the initial excitement died down, all, who belonged to the tunnel team sat together.

It was not long, as the well-known debate began again. Even with the Tic Toc people there were some, who wanted to start anew in this destroyed world.

Ted Marshall listened from a distance. He was absent-minded and let his gaze wander over the gathering.

When he saw, that Tony, Doug and Jerry stood aside with one of the newcomers, he walked over to them and heard just as the man said that he had met Dr. Ann MacGregor.

"Are you sure, Dr. Armitage?" Doug couldn't believe his ears.

"Of course, I am. Here, Dr. Briggs can confirm it. We were for a time in Boston together. And Dr. MacGregor saw to it, that Jerry was cared for. He was in a really bad shape. But then she had to flee again."

Doug could only nod.

With a furious glare at Jerry he said:

"Thanks, Armitage. It's good to know, that she is alive."

Armitage, one of the Astrophysicists, smiled sadly.

"She was alive at least, when I saw her."

He looked from one man to the other and left them alone, as he noticed the tension between them.

If looks could kill, Briggs would have fallen on the spot.

"Why on earth didn't you tell me?"

Jerry stammered something, but then he gained his confidence back.

"I try to protect her. From you. Do you remember your adventure in the other dimension? You infected her with an unknown virus and she became so very ill. If she would have died, it would be your fault."

"Jerry! You know that isn't true"

Dr. Marshall stood before the man.

"Doug, don't worry. Ann is hale and healthy again. I can't tell you what ailed her."

"I know, medical confidentiality."

"So it is. If you will see her again, sometime, somewhere, maybe she will tell you, okay?"

Phillips nodded and was about to answer, when shots and loud shouting surrounded them. Doug moved with Dr. Marshall in coverage, pointing to the others also to disappear from the line of scrimmage. It was a short fight and after some minutes Niles Harrison stood by the campfire, pistol in hand and fired three shots into the air.

Soon the whole group came over and listened to Harrison.

"Is someone injured?" he asked.

A few hands shot up, but seemingly the injuries were minor.

Niles looked around and pointed at a blond-haired man.

"This is Dr. Igor Wachinski, he is from Poland and worked during the war in Kansas. He and the people, who are with him are on their way to Maine. They want to build a new community somewhere in this State. They attacked us because of a misunderstanding. Obviously some scientist-hunters from Mrs. Franklin's regime are underway in this part of Kansas and they held us for them.

I offered Dr. Wachinski and his group, that they can go with us. Has anyone objections against it?"

After a short discussion it was agreed upon, that the approximately 12 people would accompany them for a while. Some of the men were assigned to be scouts, among them was Doug, who had replaced the jeep for a horse, and Ted Marshall, who was now very familiar with the surroundings. But the daily stage was uneventful and after two short breaks the groups arrived in the afternoon in a historical location.

Ted Marshall smiled as he pointed at a faded wooden plate.

"Dodge City! It's like a time travel isn't it?"

Doug nodded.

"I would have liked to go to Dodge City in the past. To meet Wyatt Earp and Doc Holliday."

"Childhood heroes?"

Phillips nodded and watched out for Tony and Jerry. He wanted to talk, especially with Jerry. But whether Newman nor Briggs were nearby.

With the group from California, the people, who came with Dr. Marshall, the scientist around Dr. Wachinski, Dr. Armitage and his colleagues and the original group lead by Niles Harrison nearly 100 People were sitting around several small campfires. They had placed guards over a wide area and in Wachinski's group, several men had a dog. In this relative security Doug was able to relax a little. With him were Dr. Armitage, Stephen Saunders, Ted Marshall and Niles Harrison. They didn't talked much, but listened to the snippets of conversation they heard from the others. Soon it became clear, that the usual discussion was in full force.

Harrison watched Doug's facial expression.

"Since a couple of days you're very close-lipped, Phillips. What's going on in the brain of yours?"

"You aren't also a chatterbox, Harrison. But to answer your question: I'm trying to decide, what we should do, Tony and me. Stay with you, going elsewhere? Would we be able to restore our Time Tunnel and change the future, your future? Or should we adapt to this new life and take on the challenge?"

Harrison nodded.

"It's the same with all of us. Whether we have been living with this war or, as you and Newman, come from the past, we must each find our own way and then live with that decision and our conscience."

Doug lowered his head, stared into the flames and finally looked up to Harrison.

"Did you left someone behind? A spouse, children or a lover? No? I have left a woman behind because I was sure, I had to do, what I have done. Now I'm not so sure anymore."

It was Ted Marshall, who answered.

"I know, how you are feeling. And I know the woman, of which you talk. Believe me, she isn't angry at you, only worried."

After a reassuring smile he continued.

"And I'm searching also for someone, who belongs to me or so I've thought. I've heard, that she is possibly within this group, but I haven't seen her so far."

Before Doug could ask, of whom he spoke, the dogs began to bark.

At once all attention was directed to the surrounding area, but even after a thorough search, the reason for the excitement of the dogs was not clear.

"Maybe they got wind of an animal. It's already late, guys and girls, let's call it a night. Don't forget to quench the fires."

Niles seemed calm and certain. He gave Doug a pat on the back.

"You have the guard from 4 o'clock till the wake-up call, alright?"

Phillips nodded and said good night. He had not seen Tony since morning and wondered where he might be.

Doug stood at the fence of a makeshift corral. He looked to the horizon, where a small stripe of light was visible. When he felt something at his ankle he looked down and saw one of the dogs. It was a young Dalmatian, with whom he had played at the midday break. He scratched the dog behind the right ear.

"Hey Buddy, go back to sleep, you will need it."

But the Dog preferred to keep watch together with Doug.

Doug went to a lap around the corral followed by the Dalmatian, who had obviously chosen Doug as the his owner. The dog run ahead and stopped several times to wait for Phillips, who had an observant eye of the surroundings. Even from a distance saw Doug a man standing at the fence of the corral.

As he got closer, he identified Jerry Briggs, placed himself silently beside him while the dog sniffed at Jerry's trouser leg and then settled between the two men.

After a couple of minutes it was Jerry, who broke the silence.

"She, I mean Ann MacGregor, saved my life, twice. First, when you and Newman had this adventure in the coal mine, when Halley's comet were near earth. Somehow the comet was connected to the tunnel chamber and I tried to shut down the system and got an electric shock. My heart stood still and Ann gave me another electric shock with some wires she ripped from the console and I came back. From this moment on, I swore to myself, that I would do all I can, to protect her from harm. But it wasn't meant to be. She was send into the future, long before Kirk, me and the others. We saw her on the view screen from time to time and I watched how she learnt to survive. One time we had a speech connection and all she was asking was, if we had heard something from you! Then we met in Boston or better, what is left of it and I was just escaped from a group of scientist hunters, who recognized me from a poster. I was battered and bruised, barely alive and she helped me again. I don't know where she found a physician or medicine, but she did and so she saved my life for a second time. We could talk a little and I asked her to stay with me, I would take care of her. It isn't good to be alone in this world. But she just smiled and told me that there was only one man of whom she would make herself dependent. I didn't need to ask, whom she meant. Each poster that showed you, she took off and one of them she always had with her. I couldn't fathom it. You had brought a virus with you, when you came from this other dimension, of that I'm sure, regardless what Marshall tells. A couple of weeks, after you were gone again, Dr. MacGregor became ill, very ill. It took nearly two months until she could return to the main control room. And nevertheless, the only person that is really important to her is you!"

More than a little surprised asked Doug:

"How did you come to the conclusion, that you have to protect Ann from me?"

"Maybe I wasn't often in the main control room when you and Newman still were there, but I saw which much disinterest you handled her. Oh, I know she has always said that you and she are friends. Also all the others said that, but I've seen how Ann adored you and you have never responded."

Doug lowered his head in amusement and asked:

"What should I've done, Jerry? Should I kiss her in the middle of the tunnel chamber? Or what you envisioned? You know nothing Jerry!"

"I saw enough, and therefore I don't understand, that she is still so attached to you."

Phillips looked Jerry into the eyes.

"Maybe it's because we are married!"

If he had dropped a bomb, the effect wouldn't have been greater.

Both men hadn't noticed, that Tony Newman stood beside them. He looked at his friend, the shock evident on his face.

"You're telling nonsense. You and Ann are married? I don't believe it. When could have this taken place? And, if it is the case, why didn't you told me about it?"

Briggs looked with doubt from one to the other.

"And why didn't Ann tell me, when we were in Boston and I nearly proposed to her, more or less?"

Phillips turned around, so that he stood with his back to the fence.

"Tony, you remember, that Ann and I had a few days off? We all thought the visit from Senator Clark would be later in the year. Ann and me were a little more than friends at this time and we went together to Vegas. We did not plan it, it just happened. We wanted to tell all of you, when we were back. But then Kirk came, and he fetched us, before we were back at the hotel. We only had this one night, before Clarke came to visit the tunnel. And then I left her to go after you, Tony. When I met her on Canopus, I had not much time to talk to her, but I knew, that she understood, what I have done and I knew, that she still loved me. Just as well, when we were in this other dimension. At least I could see her again, touch her again, and we promised us, that we would wait for each other, even until the end of the world."

He would have said more, but Niles Harrison came to them.

"We must make a decision. The group is much to big to stay unobserved and the constant fight about what we should do, gets on my nerves. Let's go to the stock ground."

In the end it was a fast decision. Wachinski and his group had said before, that they would go to Maine and a lot of the others wanted to join him and his people. Nigel's group was split in two, one half would go to Wichita and try to undermine the new "government". The others stayed with Niles, who had asked Doug Phillips, what his direction was.

"I'm torn between two options. I want on one hand go to Arizona to meet Ray Swain and General Kirk, but then I want nothing more than search for Ann. But since I do not know where it is, it will go well for me to Arizona. Tony, do you agree?"

"I'm not coming with you, Doug, I do not think it makes sense to make the tunnel functional. Why don't you realize that? Search for Ann, if you need it and then come along to Maine. I had an uncle and an aunt in Portland, maybe I still find relatives there. It will not always be so, as now. We will rebuild this world. "

"But Tony, we were together all the time, in all adventures. Don't you want to search for Kirk and Ray?"

"No, I will see them eventually somewhere. But I'm tired of this all. I want a place to live and do my own research. I want to build a new life for myself. We can't take the changes back, not this time nor ever."

They argued for more than an hour, but in the end, Tony was ready to go with Dr. Wachinski just as well as Melissa, who was nowhere to be seen.

Ted Marshall had held back and, meanwhile, looked around at the camp. Now he was back.

"Dr. Phillips, I have a suggestion. How would it be if all who want to return to the time tunnel complex, first come with me to Colorado. I have some technical possibilities and maybe we can reach Kirk and Ray. Or someone else, such as Bill or maybe Jiggs."

So it was decided, and the people prepared the dissolution of the camp. Dr. Armitage and his entourage would join Phillips just as Niles Harrison and the rest of his troops.

Once again Doug tried to change Tony's mind.

"If all else fails, you can always still go to Portland, Tony!"

"You don't understand, Doug, We have been through a lot together, but now it's time that our paths separate. We are no longer dependent of each other for good or for evil. I am weary of wandering, I want a place for me. Melissa will accompany me. Maybe she's what I'm looking for. Please don't tell Marshall about her, she has her reasons why she does not want to see him. I wish you a good trip, say hello to Kirk and Ray from me, or whomever you see. And I really hope that you can find Ann. "

"Are you mad at me because I did not tell you? Believe me Tony, even if Ann means the world to me, I did not constantly think about that we got married. We always wanted to celebrate when we would all get back together. "

"That's not it. But ... but I thought we were such good friends, that you would tell me such an important thing."

Nothing that Doug said, could dissuade Tony from his decision and so they took their leave from each other. While Tony took the Jeep and drove to Wichita, Doug climbed onto his horse and rode with Niles, Ted and some others to Colorado. In front of Phillips sat the young Dalmatian, who could not be persuaded to part with Doug.

When he turned around one last time, he saw Jerry, who caught up with him.

"Can I join you?"

Phillips gave him his hand.

"You're more than welcome, Jerry!"

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4 - Different Roads

**AN: I hope all of you, who celebrate, had a Happy Easter and all, who not celebrate, had a lovely time. Here is the next chapter in which our friends are on very different roads. For all the Tony Newman fans I wrote a bit more about him. So read and enjoy and I would be very happy if I get reviews ;-)!**

Dr. Raymond Swain wiped the sweat from his forehead and went to the jeep, which stood under a pavilion.

"Time, that we'll find the entrance! The heat is murderous." he said to Kirk, who sat in the vehicle and studied some maps.

"Jiggs called us a few minutes ago, he thinks, they have found the automatic door to the ramp. Of course it's not functioning, but they try to excavate it. We can go back to the base, if you want. Maybe there is another radio message from Marshall. They should be not far away anymore. I'm excited to see Doug and Jerry again."

"Me too, General. But I can't fathom, that Tony isn't with them. And Ann, God knows where she is. Too bad, that Bill and Jiggs couldn't persuade her to stay on the ship."

More than half a year has gone by, since Kirk and Swain came to the old Military Base. They had found the station empty, but all the equipment was in good shape. Soon more scientists and soldiers had joined them and together they tried to go back to Project Tic Toc. Senator Clark kept in touch and informed the group about the latest development. It was not much, but life returned to normal apparently or what you at least could call normal.

There was still no government, only different groups, who tried to restore some order, but the hunt for scientist had subsided. The people had more important things on their minds.

After Kirk and Swain had parked the jeep, they went into the building, where the usual hustle and bustle prevailed. Kirk smiled to himself. When they reached the desert and this building, it were only the two of them. and now? More than 3000 people lived in the former Army Base. Some of them from Tic Toc and the rest were soldiers and physicians, physicists, chemists, mathematicians, astrophysicists, biologists and computer experts. They were a sworn in fellowship with one goal in mind: To find the tunnel-cave and bring the time tunnel to life again. And still more came to them.

They have had contact to Ted Marshall, who told Kirk and Ray, that he had found Phillips, Newman and Briggs. And what had happened. Then he said, that they would stay for some weeks at his home in Glenwood Springs before they would be on their way to Arizona to join them. Only a few days ago Sergeant Jiggs arrived at the Army Base with a troop of soldiers. He brought news from Bill Banders, who still was at sea, and from Dr. MacGregor, who had decided to stay with Betty Dermott and her daughter. Even Kirk knew nothing of the marriage between Phillips and MacGregor, so, when Marshall sent another radio message and he was able to talk to Phillips, he didn't tell him the news about Ann.

With time they had worked hard, to modify the equipment, especially all devices for radio contact and the computer processors. Still telephone and data transmissions were only rudimentary possible, if at all. Kirk was all the more grateful for the old army radio set that provided at least the contact to Dr. Marshall and Leroy Clark. And as if he had known it, the young Sergeant at the radio station held him and Ray back, because he had contact to Doug Phillips.

"General, good to hear your voice. We are on the way, but we will make a detour. Dr. Armitage has found a trace of some friends of his. They are in the vicinity of Phoenix. It is not much left of the town, but there is a small community of maybe 250 people, some of them worked earlier for Tic Toc. We will go there and see if anyone want to come with us. What's about you? Do you make progress?"

Kirk smiled.

"Okay, Doug. Maybe we can reopen the tunnel complex before you join us. Wait a moment!"

Ray had another micro in hand.

"Doug, can you hear me?"

"Ray, what's the matter?"

"I have Jiggs on the line. They've made it. We have access to the gateway into the complex. As far as he can see, we have lots of work to do, because it seems that the passage is completely blocked. But at least we have found the entrance!"

"Good news, Ray. I'm very excited to see it for myself, but we will reach you in approximately 8 days at the earliest."

Ray turned the conversation to Kirk again.

"Doug, don't take too much risks. Maybe it would be better, if you cancel the trip to Phoenix and come to us straight away."

"Patience, General, as long as the gateway isn't accessible, we can't do nothing. But we can use all the knowledge which we can get a hold on. And we will need any man or woman, who want to help us."

"Okay, we will see you in a week or so. Take care of yourself, Doug."

"I will, give Ray and Jiggs my regards, until then!"

********************************TT**********************************

He did not know in how many ruins they had stayed previously. In how many, barely existing, cities they had remained for a few days. How many times they had fought against other groups who claimed the area for themselves or who just wanted to cause trouble. Wachinski had told him in the afternoon, that they would reach Springfield in the early evening hours and that, if no troubles would arise, they could stay there for some days. He knew Springfield from former visits there, but, as in the most other towns, Springfield wasn't anymore like it had been before. As the group left the others in Dodge City, Tony was full of anticipation. With Melissa Davis at his side and no responsibilities to fulfill, he felt free for the first time since his early childhood. But the sense of freedom had vanished soon. The trail wasn't an easy one. Most of the group members were on foot. Tony got a horse by Ted Marshall, while Melissa had organized a motorcycle for herself. Some others found cars, Jeeps or trucks in abandoned cities and from time to time they could fuel them in another town. They took turns in the use of vehicles and horses, so that no one was disadvantaged. If already at the beginning a certain sympathy had arisen between Tony and Melissa, they grew very close while they were traveling. Melissa had a very outgoing personality and was not in the least restrained.

Tony, never adverse to a flirt, had avoided a closer relationship so far. But Melissa with her weird sense of humor and her disposition for adventures was the first woman, after his hopeless infatuation with Sarit, which had captivated him so much. Maybe because Melissa was a very free spirited Girl they never talked about love or commitment. But both made it clear for anyone to see, that they were some kind of a couple.

It took no long to set the camp. Melissa had found a sheltered place, where she and Tony could spend the night in relatively privacy. They met at the fire after Tony had taken care of the horse.

With a plate and two cups in hand, Melissa took a place at the left side of Tony.

"Here, are you hungry?"

Newman took one of the cups.

"No not really, what is this?"

"Dried meat and vegetables. The men will hunt tomorrow."

Tony shrugged.

"Yes of course. Wild dogs and cats, I presume!"

Melissa Davis looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you moody today?"

"And what if I am?"

The small woman stood up.

"Very easy. I'm searching for someone, who isn't!"

Newman grabbed for Melissa's wrist.

"Sorry, I thought the whole day about if it was the right decision to go with Wachinski. Stay here, please."

She sat down again and turned her head to Tony.

"You miss Phillips, don't you?"

Tony looked at his hands.

"Maybe. Did you know that Doug and I were not such good friends before I went into the time stream?"

Melissa laughed.

"You forgot, that I was sometimes in the main control room. I know, that you were often cross with each other. But I also saw, that you and he had the same goal in mind, even if each one of you had a different way to reach it. And when you both were gone, I saw how your friendship with every adventure that you have survived, developed. I can understand, how difficult it is for you, to go on without him."

Tony took Melissa's Hand in his.

"It was my decision. And I don't regret it. Maybe it was time for me, to find my own way. We have to rebuild an entire world, what a chance! We can make it a better place than it was before. Melissa, do you realize, when Doug and the others who want to restore the tunnel, are successful, everything will be back to the way it was in 1968 for us. Or even five years later. All the people we have come to know will be born later or we will never meet them."

Melissa shook her head.

"I see your point, Tony. But what of the war? This all," she pointed at the ruins around them, "should not have happened. So many people died. Not only because of the war and the battles, but due to illness, hunger, and also by the hand of the bounty hunters who thought that everyone who has anything to do with science should die."

Newman stood up and went to the sleeping place, which they had chosen and Melissa followed him.

Tony lay down in silence and waited that Melissa came to him. But the woman sat on her blanket and looked thoughtful at Newman.

"Do you think that I came to you because I want to build this world anew? I did not even have the slightest idea what this Dr. Wachinski plans and it doesn't interest me in the least."

Tony sat up, leaning on the elbows.

"Then tell me, why you went with me?"

"Because I like you. You are intelligent, compassionate and, don't take offense, you are easy to manipulate."

"That's new!" his voice dripped with sarcasm

"Maybe this is new for you, but even if you can be stubborn and hot-headed, in the hands of a pretty woman you're like wax. I have so often observed, when you have quarreled with Phillips, Swain or the General, when you are not deviated one iota from your point of view, then just Ann MacGregor had come to talk with you and you listened to the opinion of others. Don't get me wrong, I like that about you. And where should I go then? I couldn't really go with the group of Dr. Phillips, because Ted Marshall is with him. In the other troops I hardly know people. In addition, "Melissa hesitated a moment and then continued:

"In addition I feel at ease with you. I noticed it even at the seldom occasions earlier when I've worked with you a few times."

When Tony said nothing, she sighed:

"We never talked of love, Tony. But If you are serious with it, to make this world worth living again, you have to be aware that you need to take advantage of every opportunity. Not only in terms of survival possibilities, even when it comes to find a person with whom you share your life. We don't have many choices."

Tony dropped his head against the saddle, which served him as a pillow.

"Does that mean you chose me because you didn't found anything better?"

"Nonsense, I like you, I'm happy with you and I can even imagine that we will stay together for a very long time. But that only works if we are open to all possibilities. Who can say today what will happen tomorrow."

"Did you also say this to Ted Marshall?"

Melissa looked down, then she raised her head again and looked into Tony's eyes:

"You want to hear the whole story? Okay, could take some time."

As Newman only nodded, the woman sat down next to him and grabbed for a bottle in her back pack.

"Take a sip," she offered, " could be you'll need it."

After some minutes of silence, the woman took a deep breath.

"When I came to Project Tic Toc at the same day as you, I was thrilled. Finally I was free. No Mother who needled me every day, that I should marry. If possible a rich and successful man. Not, that I don't wanted to be married, but not at all costs. First I wanted to enjoy my life. Looking for the right man meant to me, that I have to had some experiences first. When I met you and later Dr. Phillips I was sure that I had to take a chance with him. But your friend don't give me the time of the day. He never noticed me. While it was easy to work with you, Phillips had eyes only for his research and... for Ann MacGregor. So I tried to make friends with Dr. MacGregor. She was nice and friendly but distant. However, she took care, that I was able to work more often in the main control room. But whatever I did, Phillips didn't notice me. Then Jerry Briggs came to the team. He was my age, good looking and was unbound. And what happened? He, too, fell under the charm of Ann MacGregor. I envied her, even if I liked her very much. She was all, what I never would be: A Lady! And a scientist, who was appreciated by her colleagues. Not a small, insignificant computer technician like me. I loved my job, really. But I wanted more, I wanted to be in the "inner circle". I wanted the appreciation from Phillips and you and MacGregor. I was ambitious, more than my mother had hoped. But I failed. After the adventure with the other dimension, I was often together with Dr. Ted Marshall. He was good looking, nice, generous, intelligent and even if he liked Ann MacGregor, he was fond of me and only me. And so I became engaged to him. Then came the war, Ann MacGregor was sent to the future and we followed her nearly two years later. Ted stayed longer, with Kirk and Swain and Jerry. I was beyond myself. How could he let me go? When I came into this time I hadn't much opportunities to think of Ted, I had to survive somehow, and I managed it well. And I found the group of Nigel and they took me with joy because I could do something. Hunt, steal, set traps, make bandages, produce medicine from herbs for example. For the first time in my life I was someone! My opinion was important to Nigel, my knowledge was appreciated by the group! When we found you and Phillips, I was so happy, but still your friend had no eye for me. But you, you did see me, you recognized me and you sought my companionship. I didn't want to give up my freedom, my new found self-esteem. So I went out of the way to avoid Marshall. I know that I must talk with him sometime, but not now. This engagement was a mistake. "

Tony was silent for a long time, then he rolled to his side and took Melissa's hand in his.

"What if Doug had noticed you in Nigel's camp? Would you have gone with him then?"

" I didn't know about his marriage, but I always knew that there was much more between him and Ann than we had seen. He wasn't meant for me, I know that now."

"And me, maybe I'm meant for you?"

She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Time will tell, Tony!"

Newman couldn't sleep. He lay under some blankets, Melissa in his arms, but even if he was tired, he found no rest.

Melissa's sleepy voice brought him out of the brooding.

"What are you thinking?"

"Something you mentioned earlier. You said that Doug had eyes only for his research and for Ann. But that's not true. When I joined the team, Ann was no more than a colleague for him, maybe a friend. And later I noticed nothing close to a romance. That's why I was so incredibly surprised when he said he and Ann had married."

Melissa snuggled into Tony's embrace.

"Maybe I've seen it, because I am a woman. Or because I wanted Phillips so badly for myself."

"What have you noticed?"

"Why do you want to know, Tony?"

"Because I thought I was a good observer, because I thought that Ann made no distinction between Doug and me. And because I thought the two were just friends, even though they were often together in the months before the senator came."

Melissa smiled:

"Okay. Phillips treated Ann in the main control room as a colleague, a mere acquaintance, but if you knew exactly where you should look, then you could see it. He sat closer to her than it was needed. Under the control panel he reached for her hand. She usually brought only him coffee from the canteen and they stood at the computer very close together to drink it. They went swimming together, drove into the desert, or Henderson City or Phoenix or Vegas. To my shame, I must confess that I have waylaid Phillips. He was quite often in Dr. MacGregor's quarters or she in his. At least in the last few months before the Titanic incident. I always thought that there was so much well concealed tenderness between them.

And I have watched Ann closely, when Phillips followed you into the tunnel. Although she seemed very controlled, the look in her eyes betrayed her. She was desperate. And nobody knew, nobody would have guessed why this was so. There was no one who could comfort her. Maybe I should have tried it, but for this I was not generous enough."

Tony pulled Melissa closer to him.

"She would have certainly wanted no comfort. If it come to emotions, Ann is very introverted, just like Doug. Otherwise we would have at least suspected something. I'm only curious why Doug concealed this from me, but it isn't important anymore, not at the moment anyway. I hope they will find each other, really I do."

He paused for a moment:

"I've been thinking about what you've said. You're right. We'll see how it goes with us. Only so that you know, I like you very much and I'll be happy, if you'll stay with me."

"That I will do, but now let's go back to sleep. Wachinski want to stay here in Springfield for a while, but maybe, we should go our own way."

The new morning dawned bright and clear and after a meager breakfast, the group split up and searched in the ruins for something to eat and other usable things.

Melissa had found a first aid kit and a Walkie Talkie, which she hid.

In the afternoon Tony discussed with Dr. Wachinski and his staff how to proceed. He learned that not only he and Melissa planned a change of direction.

Tony, who put his hope of surviving relatives in Portland, convinced the others that it was worth a try to stay in the southern part of Maine, instead of going almost to the Canadian border. The captured stocks were split and after a few days rest, Tony and Melissa went along with twenty-five other people on the road, while Wachinski decided to stay a few days more in Springfield.

*****************************TT****************************************

Ann lay in the grass under a seemingly very old oak. She squinted her eyes because of the sunlight, that streamed through the leaves. After all the excitement this morning she tried to relax. The only sound was the voice of Kathleen. The little girl played not far away from her. Ann closed her eyes for a moment. The road up to this point had been very arduous. The friends, who Betty Dermott had hoped to find in New York, were no longer there. With Bill Banders help they had found someone, who knew the whereabouts of the small group. After a lengthy discussion Ann gave in and accompanied Betty and her daughter to North Carolina. In the vicinity of the outer Banks, also called Nags Head, they met three couples with their children, who occupied a small area not far from the shore. The formerly beach resort was destroyed like so many other places, but the small community was busy building houses. When Betty arrived, they were happy to see her and they also welcomed Ann, who relinquished her disguise, in their midst. A few other people, which were unknown to Betty, lived also there. Seemingly a new village was in the making.

The two woman became friends when they still were on the ship. Betty was inconsolable in her grief about her husband. Ann understood her very well. When they were left on their own, it was Ann, who was the strong one. She fought, she searched for shelter and food, she consoled Betty and cared for Kathleen. Sometimes they met other people, who were also uprooted and shared the road with them for a while. Morals were low and violence reigned over the mind. If needed Ann flirted with even the creepiest men, to get what they needed or to come away without harm. It wasn't easy for her, but with every day she became stronger or so she thought. Still on the ship, Betty Dermott had found out that she was pregnant again. She was ill and weak most of the time and only lately she felt better.

Betty had told Ann many things about the war and she also told her, that John was very interested in project Tic Toc and had read all he could find about it. Ann felt confused because the things, Betty talked about were different from her experiences and this fortified her beliefs that they had created a time paradox. Betty showed her a small booklet, in which she and Tony and Doug were seen. And another Photo that showed her and Doug standing closely together, but they were seemingly a bit older than now. She asked Betty, if she could read the booklet and was absolutely stunned, when she read that the first time travelers of mankind came back in the year 1975 and brought a new weapon. A weapon that should decide the war. But something went wrong. Apparently the device was responsible for ensuring that all nuclear weapons on earth no longer worked. And that is why all employees of the project Tic Toc were accused of treason and hunted. Later this witch hunt was extended to all other scientists.

Betty told her, that she wasn't very interested in science until she met John. But for John the people of Tic Toc were heroes. Ann listened to Betty narrations, but her eyes only saw the pictures, especially that from Doug. As they found a sleeping place for the night, Ann lay down with a heavy heart. The longing and the grief for all that had been nearly overwhelmed her.

After a fitful night, they were on the road again. Kathleen was whiny, she wanted to be carried, but Betty refused her the wish. For a while Kathleen walked beside Betty, but begun soon to lag behind, because she had seen an animal or a flower or something else. Betty, who suffered from a bout of morning sickness, was short tempered and scolded her daughter, triggering a flood of tears by Kathleen. Ann, who had had one nightmare after the other in the night, had to pull herself together. The little girl could not help it that the adults were in a bad temper and so she took Kathleen on her shoulders and carried her for nearly one hour. But the six year old girl was getting heavy with time and Ann decided to make a break. As always, Betty did not mind, she looked for a shady spot and waited until Ann gave her a cup of water. Soon they went on, but they managed no great distance at this day.

In a hut that stood next to some destroyed houses they found shelter, it was small, but at least had a roof, because it looked as if it would rain soon.

Since morning Ann had a headache, that were worse with every hour. She wanted nothing more than to sleep. But first they had to find something edible, because their supplies were almost depleted. Betty claimed fatigue and lay down on the only bed in the hut, while Kathleen was curious what they would find in the houses.

It was not much to find in the abandoned village, but there was canned food, some bottles of mineral water and, to Kathleens delight, a bag of candies and a bar of chocolate. Later, Kathleen was sleeping peaceful in the bed and Betty lay beside her, Ann threw another look at the booklet before she gave it back to Betty.

The rain drummed on the roof and Ann sat in the big chair by the window, staring into the darkness. Betty had had a crying fit a few hours ago. She said that she had no idea how she should live without her husband. Ann had a sharp retort on her tongue, but she blamed the constant whining on Betty's pregnancy.

She herself couldn't sleep. The headache was much more worse and she felt depressed. Finally, she could no longer suppress the memories and she began to weep silently.

Betty Dermott was not asleep. Under half-closed eyelids she watched Ann. She felt miserable and guilty. Actually she was not as selfish as she appeared. She was just not used to stand on her own feet and to make her own decisions.

As a doctor, she was accustomed to work independently, but in her personal life, there was always someone who protected and spoiled her. For her parents she always was the "princess" and John immediately took over the role of the noble knight who saved the princess from all dangers. She missed him so much that she could not think clearly. But Ann, who was so strong and so confident, was there for her and Kathleen. And certainly also for the unborn child.

When she saw, how Ann MacGregor tried to suppress her tears, it was like a wake-up call for Betty. Also Ann had weaknesses, was sad and was able to show emotions. Only that normally she didn't do it because it was inappropriate at this time, if you wanted to survive.

After a short deliberation, Betty crept softly to Ann and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ann? What's the matter? Are you in pain? Can I help you?"

"Let me. It's nothing, Betty, really, go back to sleep."

"I see that it's not nothing. Do you want to talk about it?"

"NO!"

"You always listen to me, you endure my constant complaints. I know, I'm selfish. But, I can also listen. Whatever it is, you can talk to me. We're friends? "

Ann nodded.

"Yes, Betty, we are friends, but when we talk, we will wake Kathleen. And to tell the truth, I don't want to talk right now. Maybe I'll tomorrow, maybe I'll never. I need rest, sleep and I need the man I love. You're not the only one, who lost her husband. You're not the only one, who thought she can't live without her man. Don't be angry Betty, I really don't wanna talk, I will only remember the time, when I wasn't so darned lonely."

Betty patted Ann's shoulder.

"It's okay. But if you change your mind, I'm here for you!"

Thus the pregnant doctor went back to bed, but she could not sleep.

In the dim light, she could just see the outline of Ann, but noticed anyway the quivering shoulders of her friend. They had talked about god and the world, since they were on the road together, but now Betty realized that Ann had never talked about herself. Her curiosity was woken. What story was behind the quiet and cool facade of Ann MacGregor?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Life goes on

**AN: This chapter is mostly about Ann and Doug. It contains a big surprise, too. In the next chapter I will tell more about Tony and Melissa.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

The two women never had talked about this night, there was no time and Ann didn't want to touch this memories more than necessary. With many detours they arrived at their destination. Now, three months later, Ann had her own little house in midst of her new friends. It was a small Congregation of Scientists, but also people, that had been uprooted by the war. Ann and some others went sometimes into the next town, which was some miles away from the place at the beach. She wondered why the town hadn't been plundered. There was more than enough food and clothing, the whole area seemed to be pretty dead. But Ann was cautious, it was not good to trust that they were alone. The war was over, but not the fighting.

With a sigh, she rose from her seat under the tree and walked over to Kathleen, who was playing with two other girls.

"You're alright?"

When the small girl nodded, Ann talked again.

"I will have a look at your Ma and then I will prepare something to eat. See to it, that you wash yourself. Be in the house in half an hour!"

"May I see my little brother, then?"

"Yes, if your mother will allow it."

When Betty had Ann asked the night before to stay with her because she felt the first contractions, Mrs. Gerold, the neighbor, had offered that Kathleen could stay with them. The Gerolds had a daughter Kathleen's age and the two girls were almost inseparable.

Ann had helped Betty, to bring her baby into the world. It had been a quick and easy birth and the little boy looked like John Dermott. When Betty noticed the similarity, the tears flowed, but she pulled herself together soon.

Ann had cooked, cared for the young mother, who was well enough to walk around a little and had looked after Kathleen. Now she stood at the window and stared into the darkness. Kathleen was back at the neighbors and Betty had fallen asleep earlier. Dr. MacGregor wondered, if she should go over to her own house, when she heard Betty's voice.

"Ann, are you okay? Could you stay here tonight again?"

Turning around Ann went to the couch, where Betty sat.

"You should stay in bed!"

"Nonsense, I'm fine. After Kathleen was born, I thought, I had to behave like an invalid. But I soon realized that I was stronger than anyone thought."

She hesitated.

"I know, you don't want to hear it, Ann. But nonetheless I want to thank you, not only for today, but for the whole time you've helped me."

"I've promised it to John, that I would be at your side."

"What will you do now? I mean, do you stay here, with us?"

Ann shrugged.

"Yes, for the time being. What should I do instead? I've seen a library and a museum in the neighboring towns. I will go there and stay maybe a few days. It would be possible to find something that helps me figure out what happened, if we were actually responsible for the war with our Project "

Ann thought for a moment and then continued:

"I never told it, but I have all documents related to Tic Toc with me."

"You can trust me, I'm not talking about it."

"I know Betty, I would trust you with my life. Aren't you tired?"

Betty smiled.

"No I've nearly slept the whole day long. I will look after the babe and then we can talk a little, if you want."

Ann had made tea and the women had talked about baby names. Betty wanted to name her son with the middle name John after his father, but she was still looking for a suitable first name.

She had the baby nursed and brought it back now in his crib, which Ann had brought from one of her forays through the city.

When she came back, she saw Ann standing at the window again.

"Ann, you never talked to me about...about you, about the things in your life you've wept about in this one night. You only said to me, that you were married and have lost your husband."

Ann walked over to a dresser and pulled out a bottle.

"All right, I'll tell you, but for that I need something stronger than tea."

She sat in the big old chair, her knees drawn up to her chin, a glass with an amber liquid in her hand.

"Yes, I was married, no, I am married. Unless I hear otherwise, I believe that he lives.

But it will be best, if I tell the story from the beginning.

She took a deep breath.

"When I came to Project Tic Toc, I was a young, inexperienced scientist. I fell in love at first sight. With the Project! But soon enough I fell in love with the originator of the project, Dr. Douglas Phillips. I didn't believed, that he ever saw me as a woman, but he did. We became friends very fast, but there was always a little more. I can't name it, but between us was an underlying tension. Later, when Dr. Anthony Newman joined Tic Toc, the friendship between me and Doug changed, it became more...intimate. At some point in our relationship we became aware of the real feelings we had have. From then on we spend a lot of time together, even if we were in a close environment under the desert and many people were around us every day. Sometimes it was as if we lived in two worlds, the real one, in which we were comrades, colleagues and friends, and the other, only seen by us, in which we came closer to each other."

Ann smiled to herself at the memory of the first chaste kiss, she and Doug had exchanged. And the much more passionate one after a night of dancing in Henderson City.

"We weren't lovers at this time, not bodily, I mean. But we were so deeply in love. Every day was wonderful only because we were together, talked and worked with each other. And we spent many nights in each others arms. We were happy with what we had. We did not think about whether anyone realized that we weren't just friends. Apparently no one suspected anything. Of course, our work was more important than our relationship, but that wasn't a bad thing, because it only brought us closer. Shortly after my birthday in '68, we got the news that the Government had elected a new Senator as person in charge for our Project.

He was an acquaintance of General Kirk. We knew that this Senator would soon come to visit, to inquire after the state of things. And to find out if the project is that money worth that it devoured.

We did not expect that he would make his visit so soon. So Doug and I took a few days of vacation in Vegas. We had separate rooms, but nonetheless we slept in one bed only.. I had bought an outrageously expensive and beautiful ball gown, just because I could not walk past it.

As Doug saw me with it, he said that he had just found the right opportunity to wear the dress. He took me to dinner in a luxury hotel, where after a ball took place. He seemed so nervous and I was almost worried. But then ... after we had danced for a while and I had enjoyed the envious glances of other women who envied me obviously less about the dress as to my dance partner, Doug went with me to the bar.

He ordered champagne and after we had clinked glasses, he fumbled for something in his Jacket. Then he took me in his arms and asked me if I would marry him. I said 'Yes', of course and he showed me the rings, he had bought in the jewelery shop at the hotel. They were perfect and when I told Doug, that I was pleased, he took my hand and said:

"Okay, then let's go to the nearest Chapel!"

I was irritated but when he smiled at me, and asked me, if I would like it better to wait for our wedding, I understood. He wanted to marry me now! And so we searched for a simple chapel and were married within half an hour."

Ann took a sip of her drink and looked at Betty, who wore a bright smile.

"Maybe you think, it was a very romantic thing and yes in some ways it was. But I understood, why Doug was so eager. At this time, we were at a crucial point in our work. For a long time we wouldn't have the opportunity for a vacation. And we maybe wouldn't have much time for ourselves. In Vegas we had still three days in which we were all alone and we were very intend to use them."

Ann was silent for a few minutes, completely absorbed in her memories. Then she took another sip of her drink and leaned forward a little.

"We were so happy at this moment. We wanted to go back to our hotel to...to celebrate, you know. We kissed the whole way back and Doug held me tight as if he wanted to never let me go. And all I wanted was to stay forever in his arms. When we came to our hotel, all we had in mind was, to go to our rooms and stay there for the next three days. But...it wasn't to be. A black limousine waited in the street with General Kirk in it. Before we could say anything, he told us to pack our things as quick as possible. The Senator would come the next day for inspection and we would have to immediately return to Tic Toc base.

We exchanged a glance and went into the hotel. For a moment we were about to refuse the command, but that did not make much sense. Doug consoled myself with the prospect of the next night and we came to the conclusion, that we would tell our colleagues and friends of our marriage after the visit of the Senator."

Ann stood up, walked to the window and looked out. Then she leaned back against it, and went on:

"When we were back in the Tunnel Complex, we worked hard to make sure that the Senator would have all data available. And we hoped against hope, that we could show off a successful experiment.

Tony, Doug, Ray and I were totally focused on the work and if not my wedding ring would have been in my lab coat pocket, I would have thought our wedding has been a dream. Sometime in the middle of the night, we called it a day."

She lowered her head and looked at the ring finger at her left hand, were she wore the wedding band and above it a diamond ring, that Doug gave her for her birthday.

"Doug came to my quarters and we...we caught up on our wedding night. The morning came much to fast and we only parted after a very long kiss."

Again she was silent, to speak further with a choked voice.

"I had a sense of foreboding, but Doug, who noticed it, took me in his arms and swore, that all would be well. But it came otherwise. The Senator wasn't very understanding, he criticized all we had accomplished so far and made it clear that he doubted that Tic Toc would ever work successfully. Tony, whom Doug had instructed to remain calm, even if there would be criticism, was beside himself. While Doug, Ray, Kirk and I showed the complex to the senator and gave him to understand as diplomatically as possible, that we had our opportunities by no means exhausted, Tony did what we wanted to avoid in any case. He acted rashly on his own and activated the Tunnel. To make it short, he landed on the Titanic shortly before the ship would be sinking. We could see him on the big view screen, but we couldn't help him. Or so I thought. But then Doug got the idea to follow him. I was beside myself with fear. And we had not much time. I ... I went to him in his quarters when he changed clothes. He took me in his arms and he was so confident. He believed that he and Tony would be back in no time, even though we never were able to get something back. I had to return to the main control room and he kissed me briefly and said he needed me at the controls. Then ... then he added that he loved me and I said it too.

Before he went into the tunnel, he said goodbye to Ray and I stood by and wanted to hug him, but it was not the time for that. Doug was stroking my arm, said that I should not worry and went into the tunnel. Since then I have been with him only twice.

Once when I was abducted by an alien in a distant future on a distant planet called Canopus and then again when we thought we had finally managed to bring back Doug and Tony to us. But something went wrong. They were there, but we could not see them because they were partially in another dimension. I can't exactly explain that logically."

Ann smiled, as she perceived the skeptical view from Betty.

"But Doug was there. At first it was only a feeling, then I thought I had a very vivid dream."

She blushed at the memory of this night.

"And then, finally I could hear and see him. But I had to send him back, for Tony's sake. Since then I have only seen him on the screen in Tic Toc complex and could make a voice connection only few times. I ... I miss him so much. "

Betty came to her friend and put an arm around her shoulder.

"This is so sad. I wish I could do something. Were you looking for him when we were on the ship?

"No, Betty. I haven't told you this because I want pity. It's just ... It's just that today would be our wedding anniversary, which we could never celebrate. We were never been able to talk about how we see our future, never talked about whether we want to have children. We could never learn to live together as a married couple. Sometimes I'm afraid that what was between us could not withstand all the events. What if we meet again and Doug doesn't love me anymore?"

Betty smiled:

"So how did you tell your story, I do not think he has given up on you. I'm sure he still loves you."

Ann smiled, then sighed:

"I know that I live here in relative security. In the two neighboring cities, there are so many things that we can use to make our life's more comfortable. Yet I really want to only be with my friends. Doug and Tony, Ray and General Kirk. I do not even know if they're still all live. I've only heard that Kirk, Ray and Senator Clark have met. And I hope, that Jerrys Briggs had made it, after I left him in Boston."

Betty had set down on the couch.

""Where would you go? Where could they be?"

"Arizona, I think they are where Project Tic Toc is. But for now I'm staying here. Maybe I can find out from here, whether they live and if so, where they live."

Ann turned around to look out the window.

"Betty, please stay here. I'll go look and see what's going on outside."

"What do you mean?"

"Riders. I can't see much. Wait just for me here."

Ann took a flashlight and went out of the house. A few yards in front of her was a commotion and she walked over with fast steps. As she approached, she saw some men from the village gathered around two newcomers. Obviously they've arrived on horseback, the two animals whinnied excited, because of the noise around them. The strangers turned around when they saw Ann approaching. At first she could not believe her eyes, but then she recognized the men and the breath caught in her throat.

*********************************TT***********************************

Carefully Doug climbed the makeshift stairs. Each time it was an adventure to get to the former main control base of Tic Toc. Only since nearly a week they were able to do so. It would take much more time to get the facility useable again. Phillips wiped the sweat from his brow. It was about time that the air conditioning was working again. In this heat and poor ventilation no one could do the necessary work. But to his great surprise, it was tolerable in the main control room. After the entrance was exposed, it was not long until the troops had cleared the way inside. Now they were already so far that the tunnel was free of debris and Doug, Ray and Jerry, started to perform the first repairs. Jerry had done a good job before he was transferred to the future. The heart of the project, the main control room with the huge spirals of the tunnel construction was only slightly damaged.

The biggest problem would be the power supply. Jerry was working on a system that should produce the necessary power with solar energy. Phillips and Swain were not convinced that it would work. In addition, Doug waited impatiently for the access to the crew quarters. Without his or Tony Newman's calculations, it was almost impossible to activate the tunnel again. Even if Jerry had told him that Ann carried the documents with her, he hoped that at least Tony had copies in his quarters.

In this one week, they had achieved a lot. Also for today Doug had big plans, but he was far away with his thoughts.

Absentmindedly he twisted the wedding ring at his finger, he had carried it in the inner pocket of his suit the whole time he was in the time vortex. After his confession to Jerry and Tony he wore the ring for everyone to see. Only Ted Marshall was aware of the secret, because Ann told him while she was ill. So it was a surprise for Ray as well as for General Kirk, when he explained to them, that Ann and he were married. Kirk shook his head and said that he was sorry, that he had interrupted their wedding bliss, but even if he had known it, it wouldn't have changed things.

Doug knew, that he would accomplish nothing today and was about to leave the control center, when Jiggs came over to him.

"Dr. Phillips! We have access to the former personnel quarters. This part of the complex is in bad shape, so you have to be very careful. If it's alright with you, I will accompany you there."

"It's okay, Jiggs. Can we go now?"

It was not easy to get access to the upper floors. Debris and especially sand blocking the way and the stairs were only a stopgap.

But Phillips and the Sergeant finally reached their destination.

"Jiggs, this will going to need some time. You don't have to wait for me, I believe, I can find the way back by myself."

"Okay, Dr. Phillips, if you need help, use the walkie-talkie."

"Thanks, Jiggs."

It took a moment to orient himself, but then Doug was sure, to have found Tony's Quarters. A half hour later, he left disappointed the rooms of his friend. Also there was little damage, he had found nothing of importance. The same could be said of his own quarters. At last he entered Ann's quarters. He knew that he would find no record of their research here. But, even if he would not admit it, these two rooms were more important to him than anything else. If he let the dust and damaged walls in mind, it was almost like he remembered.

Until now, he had tried not to think constantly of her. First, he immediately wanted to look for Ann. But General Kirk and Ted Marshall made it clear to him how absurd it was to go on a quest, without a single trace to have.

It was difficult for him, because he had always associated a return from the time vortex with the reunion with Ann.

He looked around. The whole room reminded him of his time with Ann. The photos on the wall and on the desktop. Her bathrobe, which was thrown carelessly over a chair. The note she had written for him, to remind him to bring her the computer printouts. She had decorated it with a little heart. He put the now brittle piece of paper carefully in his wallet and went to her closet where still hung the ball gown. Her wedding dress! He gently stroked a hand over it. She had been so beautiful, so overwhelming. He was not a man of hasty decisions, even if his marriage proposal might have looked like. Doug smiled at the memory of Ann's astonished face. Actually, he had wanted to ask her much earlier, because for him it was love at first sight. He could imagine only Ann at his side as his wife.

His wife! They had not had much of their marriage. Two days and one night. A reunion on a distant planet, with no way to talk about themselves. And an almost unreal night, made possible by a parallel universe.

He was not very romantically inclined, but rather off a reasonable disposition. Emotions unsettled him, but his relationship with Ann was so normal, so natural. It was not difficult for him to show her his feelings. Nor does it bother him if she showed him hers.

He wanted to protect her, care for her, even if he knew, that she was accustomed to stand up for herself. He missed her, more from day to day. He knew that life had to go on, but he wanted her to be part of this life. He swore to himself, that he would search for her at the first opportunity.

What could he accomplish here, anyway? Ray and Jerry were quite able to bring the tunnel up and running again, even without him.

However, without the documents, without Ann and Tony, they weren't able to act. Until now they had not discussed how they could reverse the obvious paradox without causing even more damage. Until when should they go back? And who should go? Would it be at all possible to reverse the events?

A noise at the door tore Phillips from his thoughts. He went out and met Jerry.

On the long road to Arizona, a tentative friendship between the two men had formed, which was now strengthened by the recent months.

"Jerry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see, where you are, Doug. You're quite a time here."

"I had to think."

Jerry nodded and continued:

"We have called it a day. Jiggs has organized a feast. Will you come into the base?"

"Is there anything to celebrate?"

"I think we have every day a reason to celebrate. But if I am not mistaken, you've certainly a reason today."

"You know that?"

"At the time I listened when you told me and Tony the story. I'm sure she thinks of you, too."

Doug smiled weakly.

"I wish I knew where she is."

***************************TT********************************

Ann MacGregor stood at the door to Betty Dermotts house. With tears in her eyes she watched the scene. John Dermott hugged his wife, who held the baby in her arms.

Turning her head around, Ann said to Ted Marshall, who stood a few steps behind her:

"I can't fathom it! Where did you come from? And why is John alive? And where did you met him?"

Dr. Marshall, who had one arm in a sling and wore a bandage around his head smiled wearily.

"It's a long story, Dr. MacGregor."

Later, after a bonfire was lit on the beach, Dermott and Marshall sat with Ann on a blanket.

John, who was obviously injured, held his hand out to Ann.

"Thank you, Dr. MacGregor.. For all you did. I can never make amends. If you need help, no matter for what, I am there for you any time."

Ann shook her head.

"It's okay, John. But now I'm curious. How is it that you are still alive? I saw the shooting and I saw all the blood. What happened? "

John Dermott leaning on one arm, told what had happened after he had gone ashore.

No one had seen, who had opened the fire on the five men, John had run as fast as he could, but he was also hit by a bullet. He dragged himself a few yards forward until he collapsed.

When he regained consciousness, he was on one of the horse-drawn carriages that had transported the cargo. Apart from him, only one of the physicists was alive, the raiders had let the bodies lie at the harbor, as he later learned.

The attackers were bounty hunters who hunted scientists. In a short rest the injury John's and that of the Czech physicist were treated. Then they were dragged through half of Europe until they were brought to an old ship in Istanbul. There were many more prisoners, who all looked no better than John and his companion. The crossing was terrible, there was hardly any water and food enough for all. A virus spread among the prisoners. Also Dermott was sick, but unlike the physicist, he survived the disease. They landed in San Francisco, where they were met by a troop of so-called freedom fighters.

They wanted to bring the prisoners to a secret base, but on the way they were attacked by a rival group. John managed to escape and hide. He was weak and hurt, but he didn't give up. On the way he then met Ted Marshall, who also had a collision with marauding wannabe soldiers. Finally, they reached Memphis. The city was fairly intact and there they met a scientist, who had been traveling with Dr. Wachinski. He told of his experiences and as Ted Marshall was in search of his fiancée, Melissa Davis, he and John decided to go to Portland. After that they wanted to go to New York, where John's family supposedly lived.

They had not been long on the road when they came upon a group whose leader was Bill Banders, who was on his way to Arizona. After he had overcome the shock to meet John Dermott alive, he told the two men, that Ann MacGregor had gone along with Betty and Kathleen to North Carolina. Since Bill also knew the place where they were, Ted and John did not have much trouble to find the way. But they were attacked on the way again.

Ann smiled.

"It's a miracle, really."

John stood up.

"We can talk more tomorrow, Ann. All I want to do is sleep."

"Sleep well, John."

Then she turned to Ted Marshall.

"You were in Arizona? With whom and why?"

Marshall had to suppress a smile.

"He's alive, Ann. He, Jerry, Ray and Kirk are in a military base near the Tic Toc complex."

"And Tony? Where is Tony?"

"He's not with Doug anymore. Didn't you hear what John told? From the scientist who was with Tony."

"Yes, but I only waited that he mentioned Doug. Both go their separate ways? Hard to believe."

"Do you know Melissa Davis?"

Ann thought for a moment.

"Red hair, petite, programmer?"

Then she remembered.

"Oh no, she was engaged to you!"

"Yes, we were separated from each other, like so many others. I searched for her and also got an indication of her whereabouts. Where I met Doug and Tony, but not Melissa. After I have been for some time in the Tic Toc complex, I'm once again on the search for Melissa. But as much I have heard from the scientist, she is involved with Tony."

"You think it's true?"

Ted looked over the sea.

"I'M not sure. How well you knew Melissa?"

."Not so very well. She was a very good programmer, polite, most of the time anyway. And she had a crush on Doug! She was always making eyes at him."

Ted nodded:

"I know. She was convinced, that she would be the right woman for him, so she told me. But she also knew, that Doug wasn't looking at her, but only at you. Nonetheless we fell in love and we wanted to marry soon. But you know what happened."

"Ted, I'm sorry for you. What will you do, if you find her?"

"I don't know. I believe, I only want to hear from her in person, that she don't want me anymore."

Ann got up and went to the shore.

"I know that you have enough on your mind, Ted. But how is Doug? Is he healthy? What does he do? Has... has he spoken of me?"

Ted had gone to the woman.

"He has been telling everyone that you are married. He uses every opportunity to speak of you. He wanted to search for you as soon as he heard of Kirk, that you were on board of Bill's ship. He has not changed much, maybe he has become a little more severe. Against himself and against others. And you know only too well that he does not talk much about feelings. But he longs for you, that's for sure. "

"I'm going to go to Arizona. They will need the documents. They will need my skills."

"You can't go alone, Ann. It's much too dangerous."

Ann turned around.

"I also can't stay here. I have to see Doug. You can't imagine, how much I love him. Only the thought, that I will be reunited with him, kept me going. Not only in the past two years, also in the years before, when we tried to get him and Tony back. I was often on the verge of giving up. But then...I remembered the time, Doug and I spent together, our...our spontaneous Wedding and the look in his eyes, when he told me, I should not worry, because he and Tony would be back soon. I've waited long enough!"

Dr. Marshall nodded.

"I understand you. But please, it's not safe out there. You have found in this part of the land a decent place to live."

"But what is it to me? Without Doug!"

"I have a suggestion, Ann. I'm going to go to Portland, because I want to settle my affairs of the heart, then I'll come back here and maybe there are still others who accompany us. Together we will be safer on the way to Arizona. You've told me, that you want to go into the neighbor towns and search for technologies and other useful things. Maybe you can find a radio unit. I owned one, but it was destroyed during a fight. But I can give you the radio frequency of the military base."

Ann wiped the tears from her face.

"I don't know if I can wait that long. Is there any possibility to reach them? Maybe you know someone, who could bring them a message?"

Ted shook his head.

"Not yet."

The physician hesitated for a moment.

"Ann, I understand you, really, I do. But ...John and I saw so much on our way, what was more than scary. There is a virus that is spreading. Stay here, okay? For now, anyway. "

Marshall stayed for a week and told Ann all that he knew about Tic Toc and her friends. When she asked him, why he didn't stay there, he said, that he had to go, because with time three physicians had settled in the base and he felt himself superfluous.

Ann was worried that he would be alone on the way to Portland, but there were several people who wanted to go away from Nags Head.

Ann MacGregor waved behind the travelers, and then turned around with a sigh. It was time to put her plans into action. When in the evening she had packed her backpack, she sat alone on the beach. The new settlement at the Nags Head consisted largely of families and even if she had found friends, she felt lonely.

The next morning she set out on the road at first light, accompanied by John Dermott, who wouldn't let her go alone and two former electrical engineers, who wanted to search for technical devices, just as she.

TBC...


End file.
